


I'm Here for You

by White_Ferret



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Abusive Rookery, M/M, Online Friends, Orphan Tony, Protective Rudolph, Texting story, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Ferret/pseuds/White_Ferret
Summary: One day, Rudolph gets a text from a random number. He makes a friend and maybe one day something more?Summar sucks but story will be better
Relationships: Rudolph Sackile-Bagg & Rookery, Rudolph Sackvile-Bagg & Fredrick Sackvile-Bagg & Freda Sackvile-Bagg, Rudolph Sackvile-Bagg & Gregory Sackvile-Bagg & Anna Sackvile-Bagg, Rudolph Sackvile-Bagg & Tony Thompson, Rudolph Sackvile-Bagg/Tony Thompson, Tony Thompson & Rookery
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. The first messages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dance_in_the_Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_in_the_Dark/gifts).



Rudolph was just daydreaming when he felt the phone he had found begin to vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw someone had messaged him.

**Sunshine_Child:** Manny, when I see you again, I swear to Jack Frost I will  _ END _ you!

**Carrot:** What did I do?

**Sunshine_Child:** You know what you did! You left me with this  _ idiot! _ I swear Manny, he only has like, one brain cell concering things other then the you-know-whats

**Carrot:** I actually do not know what because I am not Manny. Who are you?

**Sunshine_Child:** Since you’re not Manny, I can’t tell you. I would suggest not giving away any of your personal information unless you want to get kidnapped, killed, or robbed.

**Carrot:** What is personal information?

**Sunshine_Child:** Your real name, address, age, phone number, ect.

**Carrot:** Makes sense. So who is Manny and the idiot he left you with?

**Sunshine_Child:** Manny is a… Friend of mine. As for the idiot, that’s none of your business.

**Carrot:** No, I guess not. . . 

**Sunshine_Child:** I would love to chat with you more, but I have to go. I’ll try talking to you tomorrow night though. Bye

**Carrot:** Goodbye

Rudolph smiled. He might have a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunshine_Child:** Aight, I’m back

**Carrot:** Salutations again then

**Sunchine_Child:** So how did you get Manny’s phone? And what do I call you? I doubt you want to be called Carrot.

**Carrot:** I found the phone when I went out for a late night walk. As for what you can call me, I do not know...however, you are right. I do not wish to be called Carrot.

**Sunshine_Child:** Well, tell me if you ever come up with a good nickname. Until then, you’re stuck with Carrot.

**Carrot:** Rudy. You can call me Rudy.

**Sunshine_Child:** Aight, nice to meet you Rudy. Also, what are you doing up so late? It’s literally almost 1 AM.

**Carrot:** I could ask you the same thing.

**Sunshine_Child:** Touche. But I believe I asked you first.

**Carrot:** And I asked you second. But if you must know, I couldn't sleep.

**Sunshine_Child:** Ahh, so your sleep schedule is also fucked up? 

**Carrot:** Yes. But what about you? You never told me why you are up so late.

**Sunshine_Child:** Well, besides my sleep schedule being basically non-existent, I work a night shift. Meaning, I’m basically a vampire because I work at night and sleep during the day. 

**Carrot:** That sounds tiring.

**Sunshine_Child:** It can be a bit exhausting. The only reason I’m telling you all of this is because I’m tired, goddammit. 

**Carrot:** That makes sense. Well, if you ever need to vent (I believe that is the right word) then I’m here. I’m almost always up at night but during the day I’m busy.

Tony laughed quietly before he smiled down at his phone. 

**Sunshine_Child:** Yeah, that’s the right word. I appreciate it. Thanks.

**Carrot:** You’re welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long but writer's block sucks and I've had no motivation to write.


	3. Jack Frost and worry

Rudolph didn’t want to admit it, but he was excited. He was waiting until he got a message from whoever Sunshine Child was. At 1:30 AM, his impatices got the better of him and he sent a message to Sunshine Child. 

**Carrot:** Are you still alive?

He waited about ten minutes before he got a response.

**Sunshine_Child:** Yeah, but you remember the aforementioned idiot? Well, he’s kinda my dad. He and Manny usually go to work together, but Manny got sick so I’ve been going to work with dad these past few nights. He’s an absolute idiot, I swear to Jack Frost. When he and Manny work together, Manny is the one who holds the one brain cell they share, but now Manny’s sick and he still has the brain cell. Meaning I am working with an idiot with no brain cells. 

**Carrot:** That sounds awful. Also, who is this Jack Frost you keep mentioning? You mentioned him before, during our first conversation I believe.

**Sunshine_Child:** You Uncultured Swine! How do you not know who Jack Frost is? 

**Carrot:** Well, as people say, I live under a rock.

**Sunshine_Child:** Okay, 1- You are an absolute heathen. And 2- you sound like some old guy. You’re not some creep who lives in a basement are you?

**Carrot:** No, I am not some old creep who lives in some basement, thank you very much.

**Sunshine_Child:** Whatever you say, Mr. Creep. Anyway, back to the important topic, Jack Frost is the immortal spirit of winter. His name was Jackson Overland Frost before he became a spirit. He sacrificed himself to save his little sister, and died. Well, drowned, to be more specific. He used to have brown hair and brown eyes, but when he became a spirit MIM (Man in Moon) changed his hair color to white and eye color to blue. He can pretty much control the wind and make ice and snow. Basically a male version of Elsa. There is a lot more information on him, but that’s too much for me to type so if you want to find out more, you’ll have to look it up.

**Carrot:** First of all, how do you know so much about this Jack Frost? Second, who is Elsa? And third, I’m not a creep

**Sunshine_Child:** Well, I don’t know for sure that you’re not a creep. And that’s exactly what a creep would say

**Carrot:** You’re not going to stop calling me a creep, are you?

**Sunshine_Child:** Unless it really bothers you or I have evidence you’re not a creep, no.

**Carrot:** It doesn’t exactly bother me, it’s just incredibly annoying. 

**Sunshine_Child:** I have to go now. This is important though. Do Not Message Me First! Wait until I send you a message first. 

**Carrot:** Why?

**Sunshine_Child:** No time to explain. Talk to you soon...hopefully.

Rudolph couldn’t help but worry about his new friend.


End file.
